


Monster Heat

by RoseDragmire



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Dry Orgasm, F/M, Rape Fantasy, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10129028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseDragmire/pseuds/RoseDragmire
Summary: Reader is worried about Sans and goes to check up on him, against Papyrus' warnings to stay away.





	

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic, Reader calls Sans 'Sin', and Papyrus 'Captain' (super original, I know).  
> Just a short little drabble I came up with.  
> I'm not sure if I'll ever add on to it, but I won't say "never."  
> Enjoy!

You walked into the house, trying your best to make as little noise as possible. Captain had advised you not to come near the house; more of an order coming from him...Asshole. Sin had been acting so odd the past three days, and you hadn't seen him at all yesterday. Even Captain seemed to be acting odd: flushed, even more agitated, and less willing to take any answer as "no". Sin had barely been able to look you in the eye, so you couldn't help but be concerned. What if you had taken your jokes too far? Had you somehow struck a nerve with your innocent (possibly even flirty) jabs? You had never been one to shy away from confrontation, so, continuing to step light footed, you began rehearsing possible apologies to set your slate clean. _'Oh, is that all it was? No biggie, Sin, no need to be distant.' 'Oh, Sin, I'm so sorry, I'd never purposefully mean to hurt you, how about we head to Grillby's? Fries on me!'_ Yeah...Yeah, those are perfect! How could anyone not forgive someone after such a sincere, mindful apology?

You were face to face with his bedroom door. You thought you could hear the soft playing of music...Or was it wind? You took a deep breath, raised your hand into a delicate fist, and knocked three times.... silence. Three more knocks, this time you weren't going to play coy.

"B... Bro..?"

You gasped softly, was that Sin? He sounded so...Strained, almost like he was in pain.

"Sin? Sin, it's me." You felt the worry rush over you as the seconds went by.

"(Y-y/n)? W-What are you doing here? Where's Papyrus?" You flinched at his change of tone, it sounded harsh, angry, almost like how Captain spoke to everyone on a daily basis.

"H-He's out at the moment. Is everything alright? We've...I've been worried about you...Missed you yesterday." You clamped your eyes shut at the sound of your voice, your confidence slowly swept away by this new development.

"Get. Out." Nope. It was back.

"Okay, what the hell?! You act like I'm the fucking plague for three days, then the next day I don't see you at all, and now this?! I don't know if it's something I did, but at least I'm trying to be the bigger person and-"

"You didn't do anything wrong, I'm not mad at you, but you need to leave. Now." Ooooh, hell no. "Sin. Open this door, or I will."

"(Y/n)." he was warning.

"I'm giving you till the count of three." Your voice was set, stern.

"(Y/n). This isn't a game."

As guttural as you could. "One."

"(Y/n). I'm not playing around." You thought you heard shuffling behind the door.

You stepped back, bracing your shoulder. "Two."

Silence, but you could almost see him, just standing there, glaring at you through the door.

You felt your heart pounding in your skull, you inhaled as deep as you could, eyes focusing "Three!"

You charged with all of your might, closing your eyes tightly, you pushed forward as hard as you could, and threw all your body weight into—

\--nothing.

You opened your eyes, and could feel yourself just hovering in the air, your shoulder still braced, looking into a dark eye-socket, while the other was a flaming, red eye.  
A sudden crack made you jolt.

You couldn't see anything now, only Sin's one glowing eye, illuminating his face in a sinister aura; he had closed the door. You were still hovering in the air, and realized he was holding you there with his magic. You felt yourself being gently lowered to the ground. As soon as your socked toes brushed the carpet, you were slammed against the wall. If it hadn't been for Sin's magic holding you up, you knew you would be nothing but a rag doll on the floor.

"So, you think this is a game? You think I can't be serious? Well guess what, sweetheart, you're about to see what happens; what that cocky bullshit gets you." He was talking deeper than usual, his eye flickering brighter with each sentence. He had always been evil looking, but this...You never thought Captain's name would be lingering on your lips to cry out for help. "S-Sin? Please. Wait. What's wrong? Please. Please tell me. You're scaring m-"

"GOOD!"

He forced you on your ass, an audible grunt escaping you. You couldn't take your eyes off of him. It wasn't until this moment, you were able to really get a good look at him; his eye illuminating more of him in his black, void-like room. He was drenched in sweat, his jacket discarded; his shirt was soaked, clinging so you could see the outline of his ribs. He was panting heavily, his chest visibly rising and falling with each inhale and exhale of breath. As you observed his face, with wide eyes, you could see a sinister smile plastered on his face, his shark-like teeth chattering slightly. It wasn't until you observed his eyes you could see, although his brow conveyed rage and bloodlust, his eyes held nothing but panic, almost crying out for help.

"D-don't you know I want what's best for you?" He finally whimpered out, his magic grip keeping you still. "Don't you know that if anything were to happen to you, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself?!" He was slowly stepping towards you, keeping his demeaning gaze. "I told Papyrus to warn you. I begged him to make sure you wouldn't come talk to me. Yet, here you are! Hotheaded, arrogant, and nosey as ever!" Dread washed over you, as your blood ran cold; you had never heard him talk like that before. Your teeth caught your trembling lip in shame; hearing him speak so vile made your cheeks become warm, and sent a pool of lust to your groin.

He inhaled deeply through his nose and grimaced, letting out an annoyed growl. "Y-You...Fucking...Whore."

His hand was on your throat, picking you up and slamming you back against the wall, you closed your eyes in shock and in pain, then you felt something hot force its way through your lips, assaulting your mouth. Your eyes shot open as you realized he was kissing you. His tongue reaching every part of your mouth, practically burning, dominating your tongue and swirling around it in a dance of power. A soft squeak from you escalated to a deep moan as his hands roughly fondled your ass.

He pulled away, panting even harder than you now, his face barely an inch from yours, "F-Fucking...Always wearing these short little skirts, letting everyone see this perfect little ass, just begging to be spanked and grabbed." He forced your legs around his waist with his magic, rubbing against your groin roughly. You could feel his thick cock through his basketball shorts, the slick material coupled with your dripping panties allowing him to grind smoothly. "God, (Y/n). Nnnghauuugh" he was growling like an animal, rutting faster and faster against your soaked cunt, hitting your clit at just the right spot. "Sin. Sin, waaii-" He silenced you with his mouth again. Suddenly you heard the shredding of cloth; you felt your shirt leave your body, but it did nothing to cool down your steaming flesh.

You realized how badly you needed to touch him, to hold on to him as he practically abused your body; but when you tried to move your hands, they stayed in place. You broke away from his mouth, gasping,

"Sin. Sin, please. I need to touch you!" You were begging like a child who had been denied a piece of candy. He chuckled low, looking down at you, his one glowing eye warming your face."Fucking skank."

His magic's grip on your wrists tightened against the wall, his grinding becoming too much. You felt tears forming in your eyes from fear and embarrassment; he was already going to make you cum so soon. Your vision began to blur, you were screaming now, not caring who heard or if someone were to barge in.  
He sneered down at you."Yeah, bitch. Cum from **me**."

You had never climaxed from something so violent and degrading, your scream echoed through the vacant house as he bit down on your shoulder, drawing small droplets of blood, which he slowly licked at, savoring the taste. You felt your eyes begin to drift closed, both of you still panting. You swore you could see a vale of steam in the room, created from your...Sinful activities. Your body was going limp...But his grip still remained. Your head slowly rose to meet his gaze, until you felt yourself being dropped on his mattress. "Sin! -"

Your clothes where gone. Your bra, your skirt, even your favorite panties. They lay in shambles in the far corner of the room. Your eyes were captured by Sin once more, as you felt his rough, bony fingers spread your legs forcefully. His long, red, dripping tongue lazily hung out of his mouth. His expression was void of all regret; he wasn't done. "S-Sin! Wait! I already-"

An agonizingly slow lick from your labia to your clit made you gasp, you desperately grasped at his skull to make him stop; it was too much. As soon as your fingers brushed his skull, your wrists where pinned above your head to the mattress, forcing you on your back. You whimpered loudly, trying to squirm away from his oh-so-sensual touch. He leered above you, chuckling while shaking his head slowly; tsking you.

"Oh, baby. We are _far, far_ from being done."


End file.
